A Thousand Miles
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex thought everything was fine, he thought they were happy, but then Addison runs. Will they ever be ok again? Rubbish summary! Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First little part is credited to those wonderful Private Practice writers :)**

**Not a great fan of this fic to be honest, but it's finished so I might as well post it! - Title from the song 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton.**

* * *

><p><em>A Thousand Miles<br>__Part 1 of 2_

_~x~_

'_cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight'_

"We're a team, we're partners, Naomi" Violet started.

"You can't just bring somebody in" Sam added.

"Without asking us" Pete finished.

"We're a democracy. We vote" Sam said firmly.

"Yeah" Cooper nodded.

"We vote or it doesn't happen" said Violet.

"You're right. We should've voted. I was wrong" Naomi said with slight reluctance.

"Good. Okay, let's vote"

"Whoa whoa, whoa whoa whoa" Addison said standing up "Hold on a minute. Uh, I have been working here less than 24 hours, and in that time I discovered that I am not welcome here, I learned I am a one-man gynie show, and I performed crazy MacGyver surgery, and...Sam, saw my booty" she said with a slight laugh "So...this has not been a great day for me. This day kind of sucked. But you know what I had one patient...one patient the entire day...and I loved it. So you want me gone? Too bad. I'm in. I'm putting my foot down. My foot's down. It's down. I'm not going anywhere. So...yeah" she said trailing off a little "I thought I...I thought I had a big finish but...I don't. So...I'm done" she said lowering herself into her chair defeatedly "No, no" she said standing back up "I do have a big finish. If I hadn't been here today, if you'd had someone else, that girl would've died delivering her baby. I saved her life. I saved your asses. I'm a world-class neonatal surgeon. And I'm here to stay. Welcome to the new Oceanside Wellness" she said as she left the room.

"That's why I didn't tell you she was coming" Naomi smirked as everyone looked at her in awe, everyone took a second before heading out of the room.

"You better close your curtains tonight Addison" Sam teased as himself and Naomi approached her in the lobby minutes later.

"Shut up" Addison said dryly "You didn't have to look"

"You didn't have to dance naked with your curtains open" Sam laughed.

"He has a point" Naomi smirked.

"Whatever" Addison mumbled, pressing the elevator button firmly, she froze when the doors opened and Alex was stood in front of her.

"Hello Addison" he said simply.

"Alex" she said shakily "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Alex laughed as he stepped out of the elevator, Violet, Pete and Cooper all walked out into the lobby, stopping when they noticed the stranger talking to a tense looking Addison, Alex pulled a note from his pocket "Sorry I can't do this" he read from it "Y'know, I know I made some mistakes Addison but I really thought I deserved more than to wake up to this when I should've been waking up next to the woman I love, if you don't want to be with me then that's fine, I don't like it but it's fine, it's your life, but now I have an apartment I can't afford on my own and a closet full of shoes I don't know what to do with, you know how hard it has been for me to open up to you, and you know why, after everything we've been through, everything we've talked about, I thought I meant enough to you to at least have you say you don't love me anymore to my face, I've told the landlord I want to move out but he won't let me give up the lease without talking to you first because we signed it together, I know I could've done this over the phone, and this might make me an ass, but I wanted you to feel exactly how I felt when I found this" he said tearing up the note and dropping the pieces to the floor "I didn't think you were a coward Addison, but obviously I was wrong, oh, and I want my Iowa shirt back, I'm going back to the airport, send it in the mail" he stepped back into the elevator as the doors opened and hit the button for the bottom floor, as the doors closed Addison stumbled back a little, and before Sam knew it he was catching her as she fainted.

~x~

"Addison? Addie come on sweetie wake up" Naomi said as she knelt next to the sofa in the lobby where Sam had lay Addison.

"Wha...what?" Addison mumbled "What happened?"

"You fainted sweetie" Naomi said softly "You were only out for a minute, whoa, stay lying down" she said pushing Addison's shoulders as she tried to sit up, Addison brought her hands to her face and burst into tears "Sshh, it's ok" Naomi said stroking her hair a little "You're ok Addie, it's ok"

"I screwed up" Addison sobbed "I really screwed up"

"What happened?" Naomi asked softly.

"That was Alex" Addison sniffled, she rolled onto her side so she faced Naomi "We were together for 6 months, we lived together for 4, and everything was, great, we had to fight a lot of fights, Derek and Mark didn't really like it, not for the first couple of months anyway, we had to try and balance the work home issue, he was, my intern" she breathed "And I don't know what happened it's just, it just all felt so overwhelming and, I found a ring" she said disbelievingly "Alex had a lot of stuff happen to him when he was a kid, he had this huge guard up that stopped people who loved him getting in, and we worked past it, and I was still a little bruised from the divorce, and then one night, after I got your email about the empty office, I found a ring, in his nightstand, and I freaked out, it was on my mind for days, and one night I just, snapped, I left that pathetic note on my pillow, packed a suitcase, and I left"

"Oh Addie" Naomi sighed "What are we going to do with you huh?"

"I need to go after him" Addison said sitting up and slipping on the heels Naomi had took off her "I need to fix this"

"Addison you really shouldn't be driving…." Sam started from where he stood with the others a little distance away.

"Then drive me there!" she exclaimed "I'm not letting him get on that plane, he doesn't get the last word, no way"

"Addison…." Naomi started.

"I'm going after him" Addison said firmly, she slammed her finger repeatedly on the elevator button, Naomi let out a heavy sigh "I'll drive you" she said stepping into the elevator with her.

"Why are the OBs always the crazy ones?" Violet muttered as the elevator doors shut.

"Trust me" Sam started "You ain't seen nothing yet"

~x~

Naomi frowned as Addison walked back towards her car in the airport car park, sooner than she probably should be, Addison climbed into the passenger seat silently.

"Can you take me back to the practice, I want to pick up my car" she said simply.

"The car can stay there, Sam can give you a ride in the morning" Naomi replied as she pulled away "What happened?"

"Flight had already left" Addison said quietly.

"He wouldn't have had time to…." Naomi started.

"He wasn't there ok? So can you please just shut up, please" Addison sighed.

"Ok" Naomi said softly, they drove in complete silence, Addison constantly wiping silent tears from her cheeks, as they pulled up outside Addison's house they were faced with a car they didn't recognize and Alex sitting on her porch "You gonna be ok?" Naomi asked a stunned Addison.

"I'll be fine" Addison said quietly "I'll, call you later"

"Ok" Naomi said softly, Addison climbed out of the car, Naomi pulled away leaving Addison stood in her drive, she walked to Alex and stepped over him to open her front door "You gonna sit out here all day or are you coming in?" she asked simply, Alex sighed heavily and stood up, following her into the house.

"I bought them out of habit" Addison mumbled as she passed him a beer from her fridge before she made her way upstairs, returning a minute later with his Iowa shirt.

"Here" she said holding it out to him "This is what you came here for right? Take it" she said waving it a little.

"I don't want the shirt Addison" Alex sighed.

"Then what do you want?" she asked firmly.

"I just want to know why" he said hanging his head a little "Addison please" he said so quietly she almost missed it, she looked up to see small tears in his eyes.

"I found the ring" Addison said quietly "I was looking for some cash so I could take a cab into work, I didn't have any in my purse, and I found the ring in your nightstand, and I freaked out"

"Because you found a ring?" Alex said slowly "How do you know that ring wasn't just a present? How do you know it was, an engagement ring" he said quietly.

"Because the box had 'marry me' inscribed inside it" Addison said dryly.

"Oh" he said quietly "You saw that huh?"

"Yeah" Addison whispered.

"So that's why you left me, because you found an engagement ring? God Addison all you had to say was you weren't ready to be engaged! You didn't just have to up and leave!" he exclaimed.

"I know" she whispered tearfully "I'm so sorry Alex, I was just, scared"

"Don't you think I was scared?" he exclaimed "I woke up to an empty bed and a note Addison! I've spent the last week petrified because I didn't know where the hell you were! I only found out in the end because pretty much all of our friends marched into the Chiefs office and yelled at him, I'm not the only one who was scared Addison, Callie, Shepherd, Sloan, Bailey, everyone! You can't just walk away from everyone who loves you because you found a stupid engagement ring!" he shouted, his breathing was heavy, his fists clenched by his sides.

"I wasn't just that" Addison whispered, tears streaming down her face "I wasn't happy there anymore, in that job, I felt trapped, I've worked in hospitals for 15 years and, Naomi emailed me with this job offer and, it's perfect, today has been, it's been hard but, I loved it" she breathed "For the first time in months I actually enjoyed my job, I felt, happy"

"So you're saying I didn't make you happy enough" Alex said lowly "My love wasn't enough, is that what you're saying?"

"It wasn't about you Alex! It was about me!" Addison exclaimed "You, are the best thing that's happened to me in such a long time, and I know I screwed up, I know I did, and believe me if I could go back I would but, I can't, and now, now I don't know what to do" Addison sobbed "I love you" she choked "I didn't think I'd ever find anyone again, I thought, I thought Derek was the love of my life, I thought he was the one, but he's not, he's not, you are" she sobbed "You're the love of my life, and because of my stupidity, because I got scared of what the future was, I've lost you" she whimpered "Damn it" she said hunching over "Damn it" she sobbed, she hunched over, her breathing becoming constricted as she clutched at her stomach "Oh god" she groaned "Alex I, something doesn't feel right"

"Addie?" he said stepping forward and holding her up "What is it?"

"I don't know" she said tearfully "It hurts"

"Ok" he said kissing her temple "Ok, it's going to be ok, I'll check you over"

"No….the hospital" she choked out "The hospital"

"Ok, we'll go to the hospital" he said quietly.

~x~

"Hey" Naomi said softly, walking into Addison's hospital room an hour later "How are you feeling sweetie?" Addison just turned her head away "I got you some clothes" Naomi said putting a bag on the end of the bed "Addie, come on sweetie, look at me" Naomi said quietly "Addison?"

"She hasn't said anything since we, confirmed it" Alex said quietly as he stepped back into the room "We can go now Addison" he said moving to her side and brushing his thumb across her cheek, she looked away from him, she slowly sat up and took the clothes from the bag Naomi had brought with her, she changed in silence, dumping the clothes she had been wearing in the bin before Naomi and Alex could protest, she moved out of the room in silence, not looking at either of them.

"I don't, I don't know what to do" Alex said quietly "This is all my fault"

"Oh Alex of course it isn't" Naomi said squeezing his arm a little "It's just life"

"But, I made her upset and, we were yelling and, she was crying and, it's all my fault" he stuttered.

"Alex, I know this is hard" Naomi said firmly "I know, but she needs you to try and be strong now ok? You need to remember, this is nobody's fault, it just happened, ok?"

"Ok" Alex breathed, Naomi squeezed his hand a little before Alex ran out after Addison.

~x~

"Addison" Alex said sitting down on the edge of her bed "Do you want anything? Something to drink or some food or, anything?" Addison rolled over so she faced the window, within seconds she was sobbing, Alex kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, spooning her body, their fingers linked tightly together "It's ok" he whispered "It's ok, I'm here Addie, I'm here, it's ok"

"I didn't, even, know" Addison choked "I didn't even know but, I feel, I feel empty" she sobbed, Alex slowly turned her over so she buried her face in his chest, his fingers running through her hair "I didn't know" she sobbed.

"Sshh, it's ok, I know Addie, I know" he said softly.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered against his chest.

"Hey" Alex said stroking her cheek "You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing ok? This wasn't your fault, it just happened, you heard the doctor Addie, it was just a natural thing, it's nobodies fault"

"You need to go home" Addison sniffled "You have work"

"You need me" Alex said softly "Work can wait"

"You don't have to look after me Alex" Addison croaked "I'm not your problem anymore"

"The woman I love just lost my baby Addison" Alex said softly "And I'm going to be here for as long as it takes for you to feel better"

"I don't deserve this" she said with a slight sob "I don't deserve you being nice to me, I don't deserve to be a mother, I don't deserve any of it"

"Hey" Alex said cupping her face "You made a mistake in leaving Seattle like that, we both know that, but you do deserve to be a mother, you do, this isn't the end Addie, if you want to be a mother you can still be a mother"

"The ring freaked me out because I didn't want it to happen again, I didn't want to marry the man I loved and then be left for someone younger and prettier, I didn't want to be pushed into cheating again because I needed attention, I didn't want to be that person again" she said quickly.

"Oh Addison" Alex whispered, pressing his forehead against her temple "I really wish you would've just told me, you know I'm not him" he said softly "You know I wouldn't do that, and I wasn't, I wasn't going to propose for, months yet, I just, I saw the ring and, I saw you, and I'm, so sorry that that scared you, I will do anything to be with you again, I'll move here if this is where you want to be, I'll do anything" he said softly "I love you"

"I don't want you to move out here if you're going to resent me for it later" Addison said quietly "I want you to want to move here"

"I want to move here if this is where you want to be" he said kissing her hand.

"You need to, call Seattle in the morning, I don't want your residency to get messed up" she sniffled "If you can't transfer then I'll move back"

"Ok" Alex said softly "Just try and relax Addie I'm right here, I'm right here" he whispered, he held her tightly until they both relaxed and fell asleep.

~x~

"Hungry?" Alex said with a slight laugh as Addison quickly ate her way through a stack of syrup covered waffles.

"Shut up" she mumbled before she swallowed "I haven't eaten anything since before I left work, y'know, I was thinking, do you even like this house? Because if you don't we can move, or redecorate, I mean, I was going to do that anyway but, I want it to be your house too and, well, we don't even know if we're staying here yet but…." Alex cut her off with his finger on her lips "Sorry" she mumbled.

"I like this house" Alex shrugged "It's very, you" he said with a small smile "And you know I'm crap at decorating and stuff so, I'll come with you to buy paint and pretend I'm interested okay?"

"Okay" Addison laughed.

"And I, I'm paying for all the bills, and the grocery shopping, no questions asked, I'm paying my way"

"But…." Addison started.

"No buts" he smirked.

"Ok" she sighed, frowning when the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Naomi" Alex said kissing her cheek and walking to the front door "Hey" he said with a small smile.

"Hey" Naomi said quietly "How is she?"

"She's, ok" he nodded "She's eating so, that's good, come in" he opened the door further and let Naomi walk inside.

"Hey" Addison smiled.

"Hey" Naomi smiled back.

"I'm gonna go call Webber" Alex said kissing the top of Addison's head before heading out onto the deck.

"I'm feeling fine" Addison said before Naomi could ask "I felt a little nauseous this morning but I'm, ok, plus he made me pancakes which is always a nice thing to wake up too, want some?" she said holding out her fork, Naomi sat down next to her and took a bite.

"Ok, so those are good" she smiled.

"Izzie taught him how to make them when we moved in together" Addison said with a slight laugh "Said he should at least know how to make me breakfast"

"Right" Naomi said with a small smile "So, what's going on Addie?" she asked softly.

"We talked and stuff last night and, he's going to transfer out here if he can, if he can't then, I'm going back to Seattle, I know you need me here Nae but, I can't lose him" she said quietly "Especially not now"

"I know sweetie" Naomi said softly "It's ok, you should be with him, don't worry about work for now, take as much time as you need"

"I'm fine Naomi" Addison sighed "I really am, I mean, I didn't even know there was anything to, lose, I didn't know, how can I be upset about something I didn't know was there"

"It's a lot for your body to go through Addison" Naomi replied "And you and Alex have a lot to work on too"

"God, now they have more reasons to think I'm crazy" Addison mumbled into her hands.

"They don't think you're crazy" Naomi said with a slight laugh "Addie, they had to watch me and Sam get a divorce, they've seen crazy"

"Right" Addison breathed "Well, I might come in this afternoon, when I know what's going on"

"Ok" Naomi smiled "Well, I'll see you soon, love you" she said kissing her cheek as she stood.

"Love you too" Addison smiled, after watching Naomi cross the deck back to Sam's house she moved out onto her deck where Alex stood on his cell, looking out to the beach, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, reaching up and kissing the back of his neck, he turned so he could bring one arm around her body, bringing her close to his body, her face pressing against his chest breathing in his scent.

"Yeah well, I'll come back to get all my stuff so, I'll see you then ok?" Alex said into his cell "I will….ok….bye Mer...bye" he said hanging up his phone, slipping it into his pocket and bringing his other arm around Addison.

"Hi" he smiled as she looked up to him, pressing his lips against hers.

"Hey" she said softly.

"So, I spoke to the Chief, he's going to call around and get me a place at a local hospital, he said, he just wants to make sure you're safe and happy, so if LA's where we need to be, then that's ok with him" he smiled "And, I called Meredith, she's gonna start putting some stuff in boxes for me, I'm going back on Friday if you're feeling ok, and I'll be back by Monday, I, I told her about what happened" he said quietly "She won't tell anyone else I just, I needed to talk to someone and, she's…."

"Like your sister, I know" Addison said softly "It's ok Alex, I'm, I'm ok" she breathed "We can do this"

"We can do this" Alex smiled kissing her.

_Part 2 of 2 to follow…._


	2. Chapter 2

_A Thousand Miles  
><em>_Part 2 of 2_

_~x~_

**3 months later.**

"What are you thinking about?" Addison asked quietly as he lay face to face in bed with Alex, their bodies close, their legs linked together, she brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek softly.

"You" he smiled "What are you thinking about?"

"The ring" Addison said quietly.

"As in, the ring?" Alex said slowly.

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip a little "I just, did you keep it?"

"Of course" Alex said quietly.

"I'm, I'm still not ready to, be engaged" Addison said with a slight whisper "Don't get me wrong, I do want that one day, I just, I think we should wait a little longer, but, maybe, maybe I could wear the ring, on a necklace" she said quietly "And when I'm, ready, I'll move it" she said softly "I mean, if you still, want me to have the ring, eventually"

"Of course I want you to have the ring" Alex said kissing her "Have you, got a necklace you could put it on?"

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile, Alex kissed her again before reaching out of the bed and picking up his boxers, he slipped them on and moved into the closet, Addison put his t-shirt on and moved to her dresser, she picked a silver chain out of her jewelry box, when she turned around Alex was stood there, he took the chain and slipped the ring onto it before fastening the necklace around her neck.

"Perfect" he whispered.

"Perfect" Addison smiled kissing him softly "You have been, very patient, and I know this must be frustrating, me being so, insecure but, but all you need to know is that, I'm in love with you, and that isn't going to change"

"I know baby" Alex said kissing her forehead and pulling her into his arms "I love you so much, and, if we never get married that's, that's ok" he said softly "The most important thing is that we're together, that's all that matters to me, and you have no reason to be insecure, because I'm not going anywhere"

"Honestly, I used to doubt you when you said that, but now, I, I believe you" she said softly.

"I love you" Alex said kissing her.

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"Are we celebrating our anniversary?" Addison asked as she sat opposite Alex in their bathtub.

"What?" Alex asked with a slight yawn.

"Well it's just, it's our anniversary in 2 days, it's supposed to be but, we split up, for a week, we weren't together and, so, are we celebrating our anniversary?"

"Of course we are" Alex said stroking her legs under the water "It was just one week Addie, and I thought we said we were going to pretend that week didn't exist"

"No, I know it's just, I wanted to, confirm things I guess" she sighed.

"Addie, what's on your mind babe?" Alex asked softly "You seem distracted"

"I'm fine" Addison said with a small smile "It's just been a long week that's all"

"Ok" Alex said squeezing her leg a little "So, what are we gonna do for our anniversary? Dinner or something?"

"I was thinking, a walk on the beach, chinese food and, no clothes, in that order" she said with a slight laugh.

"Sounds perfect" Alex smiled.

~x~

"Addison babe, seriously, what's on your mind?" Alex asked on the evening of their anniversary as they walked along the sea front, Addison's arm looped around his "I know you said it's been a long week but, you just seem…."

"I'm pregnant" Addison said simply.

"Wha...what?" Alex stuttered, stopping them on the spot "Say that again"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, she moved into his body and wrapped her arms around him, her face burying in his chest, light sobs escaping her.

"Hey" Alex said pulling her back a little "Hey don't cry, it's ok, this is ok Addie"

"I just, what if I lose it, again" she choked out.

"Oh Addison" he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead "You don't know that's going to happen, you don't know that, I know you're scared but, we can do this" he said softly "We can, we, we're just going to have to take each day as it comes and, I really think this time it'll stick, I really do, we're having a baby Addie" he said pressing his hand against her stomach "Ok?"

"Ok" Addison sniffled "I, I've known for, a couple of days it's just, I really didn't know how to, tell you because, I'm so so scared" she said shakily "I'm so scared"

"I know" Alex said softly "It's ok" he said kissing her softly "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" Addison said quietly "I, I think I'm about 8 weeks, going on my last period, but, we'll need to do a scan and, I think after the baby's born we should probably change condom brand because that's twice that you've knocked me up now" she said with a slight laugh.

"Ok" Alex laughed "Wanna go back home and throw them all out?" he asked with a grin.

"Absolutely" Addison smiled "And, I want to do this" she reached behind her neck and took off her necklace, she slipped the ring off and handed it to him "Ask me" she said quietly.

"Are, are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Addison smiled, Alex got down onto one knee and took one of her hands in his.

"Addison Montgomery, you are the love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Addison smiled "Yeah, I'll marry you"

Alex grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger as he stood up, their lips coming back together "I love you" he whispered softly.

"I love you too" Addison smiled "We love you too" she said bringing his hands to her stomach, Alex simply kissed her again.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"Mmm, good morning" Addison yawned as she felt Alex reach out and shut off their alarm.

"Morning" Alex smiled kissing her softly, his hand instantly coming to her bump "You ready for today?"

"Yeah" Addison said with a small smile, bringing her hand to his "It's time, and, I'm really struggling not to slip up now" she laughed "Especially with Naomi, I think she knows something's going on, she's probably going to kill me for not telling her"

"She'll understand why you didn't though" he said softly.

"I know" Addison smiled "I feel good today" she breathed "I feel, really good" she said leaning into his body, her fingers brushing against his side, her lips coming to his neck.

"I love the second trimester" Alex chuckled as she straddled his body.

"Shut up" Addison said before pressing their lips together.

~x~

"Guys can, can I say something?" Addison stuttered as the routine morning meeting came to an end.

"Always" Naomi smiled "What's up?"

"I, I've been meaning to tell you all this for, a while now but, I just, I wanted to make sure everything was ok before I said anything and everything is, great so, I'm ready to tell you and, the thing is, I'm 5 months pregnant" she said quickly.

"What?" everyone exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah" Addison breathed "I just, I was going to say something when I was 3 months but I backed out and said I'd tell you when I was 4 but I backed out then too but now the bump's getting harder to hide and I'll need to go on maternity leave in a couple of months and, I'm sorry" she sighed.

"Oh god Addison don't be sorry" Violet said with a slight laugh "We're just, surprised that's all, congratulations"

"Thanks" Addison smiled "It's kind of getting hard to hide this now" she said pulling her flowing shirt tight over her bump.

"I'm mad at you but, congratulations" Naomi said hugging her tightly.

"I just, after before I, I wanted to be sure everything was ok" Addison whispered.

"I know" Naomi whispered back "Now, let me look at you" she said standing back "I knew something was different" she said with a laugh.

"I look fat don't I" Addison groaned.

"Of course you don't" Naomi laughed "You're glowing"

"And fat, and tired, and horny like, all the time"

"Whoa that is too much information" Sam shuddered "Congratulations" he smiled hugging her.

"Yeah, we'll leave you to your, girl talk" Pete said kissing her cheek.

"Tell Alex we're taking him out for a drink" Cooper said hugging her.

"Looks like we've got a new baby for the wall" Dell smiled squeezing her hand, he kissed her cheek before all the men left the room.

"So, horny?" Violet laughed, moving into the chair on the other side of Addison.

"_All the time_" Addison laughed "Pretty much as soon as I hit the second trimester I attacked him, I really wanted to tell you guys it's just, after the miscarriage and everything…."

"The what?" Violet frowned.

"Oh uh, when I first got here, when Alex turned up and I freaked out, we were at my place and we were yelling and then there was pain, so we went to the hospital and I'd had a miscarriage, didn't know I was pregnant, but it felt, awful, so when I got pregnant this time, I didn't tell Alex for a couple of days, but he knew something was wrong and I ended up telling him on our anniversary, and I just didn't want to, curse it or anything, but everything is, great, it's amazing, we're finding out the sex tomorrow"

"I'm sorry Addie" Violet said squeezing her hand "But, I'm glad everything's ok, what do you think it is?"

"I think it's a boy" Addison smiled "I don't mind either way but, I think it's a boy, and I know Alex would love a little boy"

"How does he feel about everything? He freaked out yet?" Naomi smirked.

"He's surprisingly calm" Addison laughed "It's me who's freaking out every 5 minutes, I keep finding him looking at nursery furniture and baby clothes on the internet, it's cute really"

"Who's doing your ultrasound?" Naomi asked "We made a promise when Maya was born that I'd be your OB if you ever got pregnant, it might have been 15 years ago but, I still want to do it, if you want me too"

"Of course I do" Addison said softly "I've been doing it myself, with Alex's help, but tomorrow, if you'd do my ultrasound here, that'd be great"

"Just let me know when and I'll be ready" Naomi smiled "Congratulations Addie"

"Thank you" Addison smiled "Now, I need to go and raid the pickle jar I hid in my office" she laughed as she stood up "Wanna join me?"

"I think we'll pass" Violet laughed.

~x~

"I have to say, that is one perfect little fetus" Naomi said with a slight laugh as she performed the ultrasound on Addison the next day "You want to know the sex right?"

"Yeah" Alex smiled, kissing Addison's hand softly.

"Well as you can see…" Naomi said adjusting the wand a little "You are very clearly having a little boy, congratulations"

"I knew it" Addison smiled.

"We're having a son" Alex breathed "We're having a son Addie" he said kissing her softly.

"He looks really healthy" Naomi smiled "And as you can hear, he has a strong heartbeat" she said turning on the sound.

"It sounds more amazing every time I hear it" Addison said squeezing Alex's hand a little "This is, this is really happening isn't it"

"It's really happening" Naomi said softly "Addie everything looks perfect, I promise you"

"I know this is pretty much a given already but, will you be godmother?" Addison asked quietly.

"I'd be honored" Naomi said with a smile "I'm so happy for you guys, really, but I swear to god Alex Karev if you hurt them I'll hunt you down and kick your pretty little ass, you got that?"

"Loud and clear" Alex laughed.

~x~

"Yeah I know...Mer I…I know, I'm sorry…Izzie I know I just, Izzie I, Mer tell her to, look guys I have to go…ok…I will….bye" Alex said hanging up his cell, he put it on the bedside table and dropped himself onto the bed next to Addison with a sigh.

"They mad?" she asked warily, stroking his hair a little.

"A little" he sighed "Izzie more than Meredith but then I told Mer about before so, it's understandable, I'm emailing them the scan and I have a feeling we're going to get a ton of presents in the mail, I think I heard Izzie shout something about knitting"

"Right" Addison laughed "Feel" she said taking his hand and putting it on her bump "There hasn't been any proper kicks yet but he's definitely in there" she smiled.

"It feels amazing" Alex said softly, he shuffled down on the bed a little and kissed her bump softly "I love you baby" he whispered against her skin.

"He loves you too" Addison said softly "We both love you, so much" she said tearfully.

"Hey" Alex said with a slight laugh "Babe don't cry" he said moving to her level and wiping her tears.

"Stupid hormones" Addison mumbled.

"How about I run you a bath, lots of bubbles and candles, we could put some of your favourite music on, anything you want"

"I'd like that" Addison said quietly "Thank you"

"I'll go start the water" Alex said kissing her softly before climbing off the bed.

"Alex?" Addison said as he reached the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he said looking back to her.

"After the baby's born, I want to start planning the wedding, if, if you want too"

"I'd love too" Alex smiled before moving into the bathroom.

~x~

**4 months later.**

"Alex" Addison whispered, shaking his arm as they slept "Alex wake up"

"What?" he yawned "What's wrong?"

"My water broke" she said simply.

"What?" he yawned again.

"See this big wet patch on our bed" she said grabbing his hand and placing it on the sheet "That is amniotic fluid, that was inside me, and now it isn't, so will you please get your ass out of bed and get me to the practice before I kill you" she hissed as a contraction ripped through her, she panted through it and gripped onto his hand.

"The baby's coming" Alex said moving onto his knees and facing her "The baby's coming" he smiled.

"Yeah" Addison said tearfully "He's coming, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, the contractions aren't too close together so, just, just call Naomi and tell her to meet us at the practice"

"Ok" Alex nodded "Addie, I love you"

"I love you too" she sniffled "I'm sorry in advance if I'm mean to you"

"Ok" he said with a slight laugh, he leaned over to her and kissed her softly.

"Oh god I need some drugs" she groaned.

"You go to the bathroom, I'll call Naomi"

"Ok" she smiled, she slowly stood and walked into the bathroom "Alex?" she said briefly stepping back into the bedroom "I can't wait to have your baby" Alex smiled at her in reply.

~x~

"Oh god get this thing out of me" Addison growled as she stood in the birthing suite at the practice, her hands flat on the bed as a contraction ripped through her.

"You've just got 2 centimeters left baby" Alex said stroking her back.

"_You've just got 2 centimeters left baby_" Addison mimicked "You're not the one having these stupid fucking contractions you stupid asshole"

"Addie, breathe" Naomi said passing her the gas and air, Addison put it into her mouth and took in a deep breath and stretched out a little.

"I'm sorry" Addison whimpered to Alex "You're not an asshole"

"Sshh it's ok" Alex said rubbing her back again "You can do this Addison, just breathe"

"Ok" she panted "I need to lie down now"

"Ok" Alex said helping her up onto the bed, he adjusted the pillows behind her and stroked her hair back "You look beautiful" he said softly.

"I look like crap" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Never" he said pecking her lips.

"I just want him here now" she whispered.

"I know, me too" Alex said stroking her cheek "Soon, he'll be here soon"

"Soon" Addison smiled.

~x~

"He's so perfect" Addison said quietly as she cradled her newborn in her arms.

"He is" Alex smiled "Jacob, Jacob fits best, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "Hi Jacob" she cooed "You look so much like your Daddy baby"

"I think he's gonna have your eyes though" Alex smiled.

"Me too" Addison smiled back "He's definitely got the Karev smirk"

"Pretty sure that's just gas babe" Alex chuckled.

"Shut up" Addison smirked "Do you want to hold him? I feel like I'm hogging him"

"Sure" Alex smiled, he kissed her forehead gently before taking Jacob from her "Hey little man" he whispered "You are so much more perfect than I ever could've imagined, and I can't wait to watch you grow up, and teach you how to ride a bike and, how to throw a football, and, pick up girls"

"Alex" Addison laughed.

"And how to work out when your Mommy is mad and when she's _really_ mad" he smirked "I'm always gonna be here son, I promise" he said bringing him up to rest on his shoulder, holding him closely and breathing in his scent, Addison couldn't help but let a tear fall at the sight of the man she loved and their child together. Finally.

_The End._


End file.
